


Morning Relief

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto isn't used to waking up without Akaashi, luckily the younger is always ready to make up for any disappointment with slow lovemaking and praise.</p>
<p>(Bad summary is bad, basically pure porn with Akaashi teasing and wrecking his lover after they both wake up)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Relief

Bokuto hummed as he wandered out of the bedroom, hair still damp and floppy from his shower, and he fell over the sofa (as well as Akaashi's lap) with a soft whine for attention. This wasn't an unusual occurrence. After a moment he wriggled himself closer to the dark haired man and nuzzled softly at the base of the man's throat, pouting and squirming as he tried to get his lover to pay attention without actually asking for it. Akaashi could be a horrible tease and denied him easily just to watch him squirm and it was unfair, considering his pretty face meant no one ever believed Bo when he tried to whine about it. The elder huffed at the though and whined again at Akaashi, nudging under his lover’s chin in a move that tended to get him what he desired.

Akaashi stifled a smile as he felt the warm weight of his high school Captain flop onto him, and he merely reached over to smooth the short black skirt he was wearing before returning to watching his tv program, ignoring Bokuto completely. The elder was adorable when he was begging for attention and he enjoyed him whining and nuzzling. It wasn’t until he felt his nudge at his chin and he finally looked down, hands coming to stroke through his hair and he bent to kiss his lips. "Hello, Bo." He murmured, voice silky smooth, utterly decadent and sinful, a promise of what was to come in the near future. A pleased purr left the elder when he felt lips meet his own and Bokuto shifted closer to him, brushing their noses together happily.

"Mornin' Akaashi." He said after a moment, voice raspy and hoarse, having had Akaashi's cock down it the night before. A good time, he thought to himself with a slightly dazed smile as he remembered the evening before. After a slight shake he puffed his cheeks out and spoke,

"You weren't in bed this morning." The words came out slightly petulant and he nudged at his Akaashi with a familiar pout on his face, wishing he'd gotten to wake up with the dark haired man. His lover was always so cruel with his teasing, edging Bokuto close to the edge with soft touches and quiet denial but never quite letting him tumble. It was hot as hell, and annoying as fuck because Bokuto was always the type of person who wanted to get his own way and Akaashi stubbornly refused to let him. The younger was always in control. Still, if it was Akaashi he didn't mind as much, because Akaashi was his everything.

"I had to get up early and sort out some work, so we could have more time together when you woke up." Was the soft response, one manicured finger gently tapping his nose in a chiding sort of manner, making Bokuto scrunch his face up as he stared at his lover.

"So hush. I got up early for you." He murmured gently, stroking his hair. "I even dressed nicely for you too." Akaashi said, gesturing to his stockings and visible garter straps, the look completed with matching lacy panties under his skirt (not that Bokuto knew that). The whole outfit seemed to seep sex and seduction and gave Bokuto a clear idea of what was to come that morning.

"I hope you slept well though, my love?" Akaashi asked after a second, tilting his head to the side as his gold painted nails trailed over Bokuto's throat in a soft caress, the action sending a shiver through his broader lover.

"Mm. Very." The words were quiet, surprisingly and Bokuto nodded a few times to aid them, wriggling close to the younger and burying his face in the crook of Akaashi’s neck. One hand fisted nervously in the hem of his oversized shirt and he fought the urge to just tug it off, knowing that it would only get him punished – plus he was still shy about the pink panties he wore beneath it. Akaashi had picked them out for him one day when they'd been out shopping and he loved seeing Bokuto wearing the ensemble even if the man himself was shy about it.

"Still missed you, but forgive you, Akaashi, ‘cause you had stuff to do." He murmured after a moment as if he was the one who held the authority and power in their relationship, not his pretty lover.

A dangerous game to play.

"You forgive me? My, aren't you generous?" Akaashi teased his poor lover, still stroking his neck with the ends of his nails whilst his other hand trailed down to gently cup Bokuto's length, softly rubbing back and forth for a moment before he slipped his hand into his underwear to cup him properly, feeling his soft balls and cock, thumb rubbing his shaft idly.

"Well then, shall I give you a thank you present for forgiving me?" The words were a subtle threat in many ways, despite the question being gentle and teasing in nature and Bokuto wriggled at the feel of his lover’s hands on his skin, Akaashi squeezing his half hard length gently before going back to his slow rubbing.

“Ah… ah, Akaashi.” Bokuto let out a breathless little sound when he felt the younger squeeze his cock, fighting the urge to rock into the touch as he knew Akaashi didn’t like him being impatient. After a moment golden eyes flicked up towards his lover’s face, a soft plea evident in them. “Please..?” He murmured, rolling his hips up in desire for more.

“Why rush, why not enjoy it, Bo?” Akaashi purred, voice sinful, and he instead slowed down his teasing further, watching his lover pout. He adored teasing Bokuto like this, seeing how long it took him to go from relaxed to desperate. It never really took long. “You know Bokuto, you’ve only been out with me for a little while and you’re already getting like this, you’re filthy really, aren’t you?”

The words had the desired effect, his lover flushing bright red in embarrassment as his hips twitched up, a droplet of clear precum leaking from the tip of his cock.

“Already like this, and you’ve done nothing for me Bo.” The younger continued, stilling his hand altogether so he could see how Bokuto would react, giving him a questioning look. The broader man whimpered softly when Akaashi slowed to a stop, fighting the urge to rock his hips up in defiance and take his own pleased and he instead let his legs fall apart in an open show of submission to his partner, golden eyes soft and wide.

Meeting Akaashi’s gaze Bokuto swallowed and bit down on his lower lip, “May I h-help you get hard then, ‘Kaashi?” He asked after a slight pause, not making a movement until Akaashi bid him too. It was amazing what five years of steady relationship and sex could do for a person. Akaashi could remember a time when Bokuto had been too loud and excitable, over-eager for every little thing. He still loved that part of the elder man but a bit of patience could go a long way in making the night (or morning, in this case) far more fun for them both.

Akaashi gave a brief nod in response, “You may, Bo. In fact, I would really be quite happy if you did.” Akaashi murmured softly to his submissive lover, withdrawing his hand from Bokuto’s panties and shifting so the man was on his knees in front of Akaashi’s spread legs, the tight skirt he was wearing being tugged up over his hips. “You know what to do, darling.” He whispered, voice low, and Akaashi ran a hand through Bokuto’s drying hair.

A slight dip of the head was Bokuto’s response and he brushed his nose over the front of Akaashi’s lace panties before gently lifting the younger’s thick cock out. It was a familiar weight in his hands and he took a moment to rub it before sliding his lips over the soft head, swirling his tongue over the tip. For a moment he let Akaashi rest on his tongue, lapping gently at the head in a gentle manner as he placed his hands carefully on Bokuto’s thighs.

“Mm, good boy.” The praise encouraged Bokuto and he relaxed a little, dipping his head forward as he took more of Akaashi’s thick cock down his throat, sighing around the younger’s length when he felt him begin to harden. Hands tightened in dual-toned hair as he teased and hollowed his cheeks, wet sucks and breathless moans filling the room. Akaashi could feel his own hips beginning to move, thrusting forwards minutely into the wet warmth of his partner’s mouth but he didn’t want to finish like this.

“Ahh, good boy Bo, such a good boy. And good boys deserve rewards.” Akaashi praised as he slowly pulled out of his lover’s mouth, sliding out with a wet pop. “Sit up on the sofa for me and take off your panties. Back up against the arm rest.” It was easy enough the gesture for Bokuto to sit and Akaashi wrapped a hand around his own cock, lightly fisting his length as he waited for Bokuto to move.

“Yes ‘Kaashi.” He whispered dreamily, tugging his panties down and off and shrugging out of his shirt for good measure. A little shy at being exposed in front of his lover he swallowed but settled easily on the sofa with his strong thighs spread. “Is this okay, Keiji..?” Bokuto asked after a moment, his eyes soft and wide as he stared up at his lover.

In response he got a soft smile and a nod, Akaashi murmuring “Perfect, Koutarou” before leaning in to gift him with a chaste kiss before he shifted and settled with his head between his Omega’s thighs. Soft lips began to lick and kiss at Bokuto’s cock, brushing gently over the sensitive head so he could tease his lover and he smirked a little when the white haired man let out a high whimper in response.

“Now stay still darling, naughty boys who wriggle and squirm don’t get to cum.” Akaashi spoke the words into the soft and sensitive skin of Bokuto’s thigh, making the elder twitch a tiny bit before he went as still as he could. Tensing his thighs so he didn’t accidentally thrust up Bokuto let out a breath moan, cock soon hard and leaking precum into Akaashi’s warm mouth.

“Nn.. Kei, Keiji..!” Bokuto clutched at the sofa with each hard suck that Akaashi gave and he nearly thrust up violently when the younger’s hand came up to tug and squeeze at his balls. Teeth grazed along his length as Akaashi teased the leaking slit with his tongue, making Bokuto tremble in need and he cried out loudly when he felt the thumb of Akaashi’s free hand pushing and pressing at his soft hole, rubbing the pink pucker but not pushing inside. “Nn..! Please, please Keiji!” He knew he was being impatient and eager but he wanted to cum horribly and he could feel the urge to thrust into Akaashi’s mouth grow worse with each minute.

Just when he thought he was about to cum though Akaashi pulled off with a self-satisfied smirk, watching his lover whine beneath him. “Shh darling, shh, I’m going to fuck you now.” The younger whispered in his ear, the sound of lube clicking open echoing around the room. Bokuto wasn’t sure he’d last long enough to be fucked properly but he whined for it anyway, spreading his legs when he felt slick fingers probing at his entrance.

“Two ‘Kaashi, I can take two, please, want it quickly..!” Evidently his lover was feeling just as impatient despite his calm attitude because Bokuto gasped as arched when two slender digits were pushed inside his soft hole, rubbing and scissoring to stretch him out. Being used to such treatment it wasn’t long before Akaashi could slide another digit in, curling his fingers to press against the owl-like man’s sweet spot in a way that made him gasp.

“Fuck, Keiji, please, just fuck me..!” Bokuto begged, twisting on the couch and giving Akaashi the best glare he could through his arousal, eyes glassy and wide with pleasure. Quickly enough Akaashi’s fingers were withdrawn and he shuddered as he felt the thick head of the younger’s cock against his stretched entrance. A low groan left the elder and he shifted, rolling his hips down in a begging motion as he tried to push his lover inside, the action getting him a quick swat on the hip.

“Patience… Patience Koutarou.” Akaashi gasped out, sounding breathless and a little wrecked himself as he began to slowly push inside of his lover, moaning loudly as tight, wet, heat enveloped him. “Shit Kou… so good, so good.” He praised, bending slightly to kiss and bite at the broader man’s neck and shoulders, leaving dark hickeys across his tan skin. Despite starting his pace slow Akaashi didn’t stay that way for long, snapping his hips forward as lust and need overtook the desire to tease his lover and he drank down Bokuto’s moans with a breathless smirk. One hand reached down to fist and stroke at Bokuto’s hard cock as he pounded at the elder’s sweet spot, watching how his lover’s eyes squeezed shut from overwhelming pleasure, mouth open in a loud cry.

“Please, please Keiji!” He begged, arching his back as heat coiled in his stomach, tense and familiar and his body throbbed in need, one hand clawing at the younger’s back.

“Cum for me Koutarou, cum for me.” A voice, Keiji’s voice, growled by his ear, and it was all the permission the elder needed, releasing hard between their bodies in a white, sticky mess. His form shuddered and tensed around Akaashi but the younger didn’t cum quite as fast, thrusting hard into his lover’s body as he chased his own orgasm, watching with dark eyes at how Bokuto writhed. “Close darling, gonna fill you up, mn..!”

“Kou..!” With a cry of Bokuto’s name Akaashi spilled deep inside his lover, just about collapsing atop Bokuto’s muscled form. “Shit… so good Bo, so good.” He whispered, brushing a kiss over his lover’s lips as he fell to the side, letting the both of them relax.

 


End file.
